


How to Save a Life

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I also dont grammer good, I dont tag good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark thought it would be a normal day at the pool.He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Save a Life

It was summertime and hot as hell.Mark arrived at the pool ready to finally cool down."I'm going to get a snack,"Thomas noted."Get me a hot dog,"Mark called after him.He found two chairs and sat his stuff down.The pool was already jam packed with people.Who could blame them?It had to be the hottest day of the year."Excuse me,do ye know where the restrooms are at?"someone asked from behind.Mark turned to see a green-haired young man with bright blue eyes standing behind him."Over there,"Mark answered,pointing.The guy thanked him and walked away.Mark watched him.Man,that guy was hot."Don't be stupid Mark,"he told himself."You don't like guys,remember?"He set his towel out."One hot dog for my baby brother,"Thomas said.Mark accepted it and ate."Who was that guy from before?"Thomas asked."Wanted to know where the restrooms were,"Mark answered."I saw the way you looked at him."Mark nearly choked on his food."If you're implying that I'm gay,I'm not,"he spoke sharply."Sure you aren't,"Thomas teased.Mark whacked him upside the head."I'm not,"he muttered.

After finishing the hot dog,Mark dove into the pool.Thomas splashed him."Hey,cut it out,"he complained."Just like when we were kids,"Thomas said."You hated to be splashed."Mark rolled his eyes.He dove underwater and swan arouns.There were parts of the pool roped off for people who wanted to swim laps.He did a couple to loosen up."Let's see who's the fastest,"Thomas suggested.He and Mark both swam laps against each other.Mark won."I am too pro!"he exclaimed.He leaned against the wall of the pool and watched people jump off the diving boards.Then he noticed the green-haired guy get up on one.He jumped to get up high and landed in the water with a loud splash.Mark couldn't help but laugh.He waited for him to come back up.But he never did.Mark started to get worried.Why didn't he come back to the surface?No one had seen him jump off except for himself.Mark went under to see if the guy was anywhere.He saw a dark shape tugging against one if the ropes that divided the pool.He seemed to give up and just float there,unmoving.

"Oh shit,"Mark thought.He swam over to him and began to untie the rope around the guy's foot.He successfully undid it and pulled the man to the surface.Someone saw him and helped pull the guy out of the water.Mark hopped out and checked on him.He wasn't breathing.Mark thought quickly and began CPR.The guy suddenly started coughing.He sat up weakly."What...what happened?"he asked."You almost drowned,"Mark replied."I... shouldn't... have gone off the high dive,"he gasped."I'm not a good swimmer."Mark helped him up."Ye saved my life,"the man said."Thank you."Mark blushed slightly."Don't mention it,"he replied."My name's Jack.What's yours?" "I'm Mark."Jack smiled."Thank ye so much,Mark,"he spoke."I hate ta ask this,but can ye drive me home?"Mark nodded."Of course."

Mark drove Jack home after the entire ordeal."Here,"Jack said.He handed Mark a slip of paper."My number.Call me whenever you want."Mark gratefully took the slip."I'll see ye later."Mark drove off,happy that he had saved this guy's life.


End file.
